Soul Eater: Madness Return
by JuneNewgate
Summary: Tras 20 años de tranquilidad, el Tratado de Paz entre las brujas y Shibusen ha sido roto. June Gailter y Phoenix Langdom, un equipo formado por arma y meister respectivamente, lucharán para conseguir que la tranquilidad antaño vivida vuelva a reinar en sus vidas
1. Sinopsis

Han pasado veinte años desde que Death the Kid, como nuevo Dios de la Muerte, creó el Tratado de Paz entre las brujas y Shibusen. Los miembros de Spartoi han crecido, y actualmente ocupan puestos de docentes en la que fue su escuela, enseñando a jóvenes técnicos año tras año.

Pero la noticia de la muerte de Mabaa, la reina de las brujas, sacude el mundo, debido a que ahora su título lo ostenta una poderosa y misteriosa hechicera, que no ha dudado en destruir el Tratado, condenando al mundo a un ataque inminente.

Mientras el caos se desata, June Gailter y Phoenix Langdom, una pareja de estudiantes formada por arma y meister respectivamente, busca llegar a lo más alto de Shibusen para conseguir que la paz antaño vivida vuelva a reinar.

Ella quiere conocer sus orígenes.

Él quiere venganza por la muerte de sus padres a manos de una bruja.

A cada uno de ellos le mueve un motivo, y juntos, deben trabajar para conseguir sus objetivos, y al mismo tiempo derrotar a esa hechicera que gobierna con mano de hierro a las brujas, buscando la destrucción del orden.

….

 ** _NOTAS DE LA AUTORA_**

 _Bueno, aquí publico otro fic, esta vez sobre Soul Eater 3_

 _Añado que el creador de este universo es Atsuhi Ohkubo, por lo cual todos los derechos están reservados a su persona, del mismo modo que la idea original de esta historia, y aquellos personajes que no tienen relación con Soul Eater son de mi propiedad_

 _Espero que disfrutéis, y os sumerjáis en la locura junto a mi 3_


	2. Prólogo

La Luna negra está pendida en el cielo oscuro. Su sonrisa torcida no es más que un rasgo característico en el orbe antaño repleto de color. Aún así, la sangre roja rezuma entre sus dientes cuando la muerte azota la superficie terrestre. Desde su privilegiada posición, una figura indefinida de larga cabellera que flota alrededor de su cabeza, observa el mundo que se extiende bajo sus pies.

Largas enredaderas cubren el que se ha convertido en su hogar, mientras la suave música de una melodía flota vagamente por el lugar. No camina, se desliza sobre la superficie, admirando cada rincón del que es su cuadro favorito: la Tierra.

Es su cometido mantener el caos, al igual que es el cometido de otro mantener el orden. Más hace tiempo que no requieren sus servicios, y aquello que retiene su presencia allí, obliga a que se quede, sin la posibilidad de bajar, de poder disfrutar de aquellos paisajes soleados que ha perdido la oportunidad de recorrer.

Su mundo ahora es la noche. El Sol, aun conservando su colorido, parece burlarse con su risa despectiva de su destino. Pero es ella, la Luna, la única capacitada para anunciar la muerte, la única que puede llevar el caos y la locura donde quiera que esté.

Pero la Luna no puede ir más allá del velo de la magia. Quién guarda el terreno solo conoce lo que ocurre en la Tierra.

El mundo en el que la hechicería predomina los días y las noches, donde con unas simples palabras puedes tener todo lo que deseas. Ese es el Reino de las Brujas, gobernado por la grande Mabaa, la reina de las suyas.

El suave compás de los grillos acompaña su marcha nocturna, disfrutando de esa paz que tanto había costado conseguir. Solo el acto de fe del joven que a día de hoy gobierna como la Muerte, logró que siglos de batallas se vieran olvidados. Un pacto creado veinte años atrás para destruir a un enemigo común, un enemigo durmiente encerrado por un poder superior al que pudo tener en su día.

Pero Mabaa lo percibe. Percibe el aire de pronto enrarecido. Percibe el aplastante silencio que invade la plaza en la que todas las noches de luna llena se realiza la misa que une a todas las brujas. Se detiene, su capa arrastrando, y mira a su alrededor.

Y es entonces cuando la ve. Una pequeña mariposa aleteando hacia el centro de la plaza, donde se alza la estatua, su estatua. Y lo siente, de pronto lo siente. Siente que todo por lo que ha trabajado va a desmoronarse. Solo maúlla, como es habitual en su comportamiento, y espera, paciente, a que la amenaza cobre forma…

La figura indefinida de la Luna ve como la sangre fluye entre los dientes. Pero algo en ella se remueve. Una nota discordante vibra en el ambiente, que se ha tornado tenso. Algo se agita en su interior, algo antaño despierto, pero que hasta ahora descansaba. Un alarido resuena en el lugar, mientras que por primera vez, la Luna anuncia la muerte de un ser que está más allá de su jurisdicción…

Eran demasiados años en aquél lugar. Conocía demasiado bien el camino que ahora recorría, con pasos apresurados. Abrió la puerta, encontrándose con los característicos arcos que tantas veces había visto, y solo se detuvo cuando vio que el resto, salvo cinco, estaban allí. _Spartoi_ había sido convocado por aquél que una vez fue su líder. Maka Albarn suspiró, buscando a su compañero con la mirada. Cuando captó su cabellera blanca, junto a una azul y otra negra, se acercó.

-¿Quiénes faltan?- preguntó, preocupada. Soul Eater Evans se giró para mirarla.

-Las gemelas y Kid. También faltan Kim y Jacqueline- informó. Maka suspiró, llevándose una mano al pecho. Además de los miembros de _Spartoi_ allí presentes, pudo encontrarse con los actuales Death Scythe que se encontraban en aquél momento en la ciudad, y con algunos de los docentes de la escuela.

En ese instante entraron en la sala una joven de cabello rosado, seguida de una castaña, que evitaron mirar a todos los integrantes de la sala.

-Kim…- Maka se fijo en Ox Ford, uno de sus compañeros, y la pareja de Kimeal Diehl, apodada Kim por todos los presentes. La aludida se aferró a su cuerpo, sin saber que más hacer, mientras su compañera le daba palmadas en la espalda.

-Me alegra ver que todos estáis aquí- su voz fue suficiente para que todos desviaran su atención. Death the Kid, actual Señor de la Muerte, entró en la sala con paso regio, seguido de sus dos inseparables armas, Patricia y Elizabeth Thompson. Junto a ellas una curiosa figura de larga nariz se deslizó entre los integrantes de aquella precipitada reunión.

-Señor…-

-Me conoces desde hace mucho, Harvar. Puedes llamarme por mi nombre- aseguró el aludido. Sus ojos dorados refulgían preocupación, y su cabello negro, en el que destacaban tres perfectas líneas blancas, se agitó con el movimiento que realizó para mirar a todos los reunidos en la sala.

-Kid- se corrigió Harvar D. Éclair- ¿Es cierto lo qué nos has dicho?- preguntó. El Señor de la Muerte no desvió la mirada. Se dedicó a observar a cada uno de los presentes a los ojos.

-Sí, es cierto- respondió.

-P-Pero… ¿cómo es posible? La Luna nunca informa de esto, su mundo está más allá de su influencia- murmuró Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, aferrada a su inseparable compañero Black Star.

-El velo entre ambos mundos se ha debilitado- informó Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupré por su amiga, que aún sollozada aferrada a su pareja- Eso ha producido que la Luna haya sido capaz de captarlo-

-No termino de creérmelo- murmuró Maka, bajando la mirada. Sintió una mano en su hombro y sonrió levemente a Katarina Virta, una de sus más recientes compañeras. Ella no había participado en la batalla de hace veinte años, pero comprendía la magnitud de la situación.

-Pues hazlo- Kid se cruzó de brazos, observando a todos los presentes nuevamente- La noticia no es falsa. Eruka Frog, Free y otras brujas han huido al saber lo sucedido, y han sido ellos los principales informadores- realizó un gesto con la mano, haciendo que un variopinto grupo formado por mujeres vestidas de forma estrafalaria, y un hombre bastante alto y fornido, entraran en la sala- Mabaa ha muerto. Ha sido asesinada en la plaza de la misa de las brujas, y ahora otra ocupa su lugar- señaló al grupo, que parecía tener el mismo gesto de dolor de Kim- Van a ser trasladados a las afueras de Death City, bajo mi protección. Debido a lo ocurrido, nada puede garantizar la protección de la gente ni de ellos, ahora considerados herejes. Las brujas se van a descontrolar ahora que el Tratado se ha roto- explicó, cruzándose de brazos- Nuestros alumnos deben ser enseñados. No nos podemos fiar así por las buenas. El caos y el orden deben estar en equilibrio, ese el ideal del mundo. Nada debe hacer que la balanza pierda su igualdad- suspiró, y su gesto serio se suavizó- Debemos ser fuertes. Hemos pasado por mucho para que ahora caigamos por esto- sentenció- No hay nada más que decir-

Sin más, todos, poco a poco, fueron saliendo de la sala, hasta que solo quedaron siete. Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Patty, Liz y Kid. La primera se adelantó, con gesto preocupado.

-Ella…-

-Estará bien. Nada ha despertado de momento, y sabes que tenemos mucho en nuestro favor si el momento llegara- explicó Kid, aunque aquello no pareció aliviar a su amiga.

-¿Se sabe algo sobre la muerte?- preguntó Tsubaki, visiblemente consternada.

-Además de Mabaa ha muerto su más poderosa compañera, la que supuestamente heredaría el cargo en caso de morir la reina. Pero el caos se ha desatado, y ahora la nueva señora se hace llamar Asora- explicó Patty, calándose mejor su sombrero vaquero. Maka se mordió el labio.

-Asora…ese nombre no me augura nada bueno- susurró. Con un suspiro cansado, enlazó su mano con la de Soul, y juntos salieron de la sala, seguidos de Black Star y Tsubaki. Desde un rincón alejado, la figura de curiosa nariz se adelantó.

-¿Percibes su poder verdad?- inquirió Excalibur.

-No pensé que estuviese viva- admitió él. Sus compañeras le miraron preocupadas, y le siguieron en cuanto el se encaminó a la salida- No podemos permitir que se junten. Su poder sería devastador- informó al arma sagrada.

-No creo que eso pase, ha vivido bajo una buena influencia. No podrán apoderarse de su esencia tan fácilmente- contestó, en un intento de tranquilizar a su señor.

Aunque ciertas, aquellas palabras no eran suficientes para Death the Kid….


	3. La Condesa de Csejthe

La pequeña localidad de Csejthe, en Hungría, seguía mostrando el mismo aspecto rural y encantador que llevaba mostrando durante muchas décadas. Ni el aspecto ni sus gentes habían cambiado a lo largo de los años, por lo que los supersticiosos habitantes achacaban las misteriosas desapariciones a la presencia de un ente oscuro del cual temían pronunciar su nombre.

Cuando los dos jóvenes pisaron por primera vez el pueblo, encontraron todas las ventanas cerradas, y no se veía a nadie por la ancha y rudimentaria calle de tierra que conducía a un gran castillo situado en una colina.

-¿Estás seguro de que no te has equivocado de lugar?- inquirió ella, una joven de corta melena rosada y ojos castaños. Miraba a su compañero, un joven alto, de cabello teñido a juego con su mirada, y ojos púrpuras, que suspiró, cansado.

-¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no? Hay gente en el pueblo, pero están demasiado atemorizados como para salir de sus casas- explicó.

-A veces tu percepción de almas es un coñazo- se quejó.

-Y todo el tiempo lamento no tener un compañero al que poder hablar a la cara sin necesidad de bajar la mirada- contraatacó él. La joven, con fingida indignación, le miró con reproche.

-No todos somos unos monstruos que superan en estatura incluso al doctor de la academia- echó ella en cara.

-No me eches la culpa de que seas un tapón andante- se burló él, sacando la lengua.

-¡Te la has cargado, ahora sí que sí!- se lanzó hacia su compañero, que suspiró y agarró el cuello de la rebeca de ella, evitando su avance.

-¿Vamos a ponernos serios? Hay gente desapareciendo y el Señor de la Muerte está esperando nuestro regreso- tras escuchar las palabras de su amigo, la chica se calmó, y sacando unas gafas de su bolsillo para limpiarlas le miró a los ojos.

-Primero habrá que buscar a alguien ¿no?- inquirió.

-No creo que haga falta- el chico señaló una figura que se acercaba a ellos con pasos tambaleantes. Los miró a los dos, primero a él y luego a ella, y se derrumbó, cayendo de rodillas e inclinándose hacia el suelo.

-¡Gracias al Señor!- proclamó- ¡Los alumnos de Shibusen!- aquella afirmación fue como un resorte. Todas las ventanas a su alrededor se abrieron, dejando ver rostros demacrados y llenos de ojeras, que entonaban el nombre de su academia como si se tratara de un héroe. La pareja se miró, satisfecha de poder ayudar a aquella pobre gente.

...

-Es un enorme privilegio tenerles aquí, en mi humilde hogar ¿un poco de leche?- preguntó el hombre que les había recibido. Johanes Baczók, alcalde del pueblo, era un varón de rostro demacrado, más por el dolor que por la mala alimentación.

-El privilegio es nuestro, señor Baczók. Yo soy Phoenix Langdom, meister- se presentó el joven de pelo teñido.

-Y yo soy June Gailter, su compañera y arma- añadió ella, aceptando la taza que le entregaba el hombre.

-¿Sería tan amable de explicarnos que ha estado ocurriendo?- quiso saber el joven, rechazando con amabilidad la bebida.

-O-Ocurrió hace unas dos semanas. Desaparecieron tres jóvenes de distintas familias. Más tarde fueron dos mujeres, y la última vez desaparecieron dos hombres jóvenes- explicó.

-¿Pero están seguro de que lo que comunicaron a Shibusen?- quiso saber June.

-M-Mi hija…ella fue testigo del último secuestro, y logró ponerse a salvo. Dijo que…q-que vio al atacante- explicó- E-Era una mujer mortalmente pálida, con ojos rojos como la sangre- susurró- S-Su nombre se ha pronunciado tantas veces en la región, que no creo que haya nadie vivo que no la conozca- se estremeció, tragando saliva- E-Ella es…É-Érzebeth B-B-Báthory- pronunciar el nombre de la atacante le costó bastante. Ambos jóvenes se miraron, cómplices.

-Justo el nombre que aparece en la lista del Señor de la Muerte- murmuró June, calándose las gafas.

-Cuanto antes terminemos el trabajo mejor será para nosotros- afirmó Phoenix- Señor Baczók, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo. Esta misma noche daremos caza a Érzebeth- sonrió al alcalde, infundiéndole ánimos, y el hombre relajó su postura tensa.

-Muchísimas gracias, de verdad. No sé cómo podremos pagaros vuestra ayuda-

...

June se detuvo en mitad de la calle a oscuras tras escuchar como algo se deslizaba. No temía a lo que fuera que estuviese ahí. Con Phoenix como compañero, llevaba muchas almas recolectadas y sabía cómo tratar a esos seres que habían perdido su humanidad. La joven retomó su caminata, tranquila, hasta que una figura encapuchada apareció ante ella. June se detuvo otra vez, alzando una ceja, mientras el misterioso encapuchado la evaluaba. Si lo que hacía era sopesar el ataque, la chica llevaba ventaja. Su físico aparentaba bastante fragilidad, cuando en realidad, era bastante más fuerte de lo que la gente en un principio creía.

El encapuchado pareció gorgojear algo, y se deshizo de su abrigo, mostrando una figura femenina, encorvada, y con una sonrisa perturbadora. Su cabello era del color del vino, y caía en suaves ondas sobre sus hombros, arremolinándose en su cintura. En vida habría sido hermosa. Aquél fue el primer pensamiento de June al verla. Érzebeth Báthory se estiró, quedando recta frente a la chica.

-Nunca había visto un pajarito como tú por estos lares- su voz era suave, aunque con un matiz vacío y carente de cualquier emoción salvo el hambre. June sonrió, ladeando la cabeza, y se encogió de hombros.

-Solo estaba de paso- respondió. Érzebeth volvió a gorgojear.

-Ven conmigo, pajarito. Haré que vivas eternamente- ofreció. La pelirrosa supo que se tiraba un farol. Todos los condenados, o bien usaban la fuerza bruta, o bien persuadían a sus víctimas para conseguir sus almas. Tendió su mano hacia June, que la miró alzando una ceja. Aquella inseguridad hizo que la mujer, impaciente, se lanzara hacia ella. La chica dio un salto hacia atrás, riendo, mientras esquivaba los ataques que la otra le propinaba.

-¡Ahora!- Phoenix surgió de la oscuridad que le había proporcionado un callejón entre dos casas. June se lanzó hacia él mientras un aura brillante la envolvía. Segundos después, el joven blandía una estilizada espada de gran tamaño. La empuñadura parecía tener una fila de pinchos que entraban en contacto con el metal del filo, el cual presentaba una tonalidad negra, con dos líneas claras a ambos lados. Érzebeth se detuvo, comprendiendo quienes eran esos jóvenes, y antes de que Phoenix pudiera atacarla, huyó hacia el castillo.

-¡Oh, genial! ¡La he entretenido para nada! ¡Inútil!- exclamó el arma.

-¡Si no te hubieses puesto a dar saltitos ya la tendríamos!- acusó su compañero.

-¡Dejemos esto para luego! ¡La bicha se escapa!- recordó ella. Phoenix suspiró y salió corriendo hacia el castillo, mientras la figura de su objetivo se acercaba más y más al resguardo de su hogar.

-¡La atraparemos!- aseguró el joven, alcanzando el gran edificio, cuyas puertas estaban abiertas de par en par. El recibidor era amplio, y muchos tapices colgaban, raidos, de las paredes. Frente ellos se erigía una escalinata que se dividía en dos, y en el rellano de dichas escaleras pudieron ver un enorme retrato de una mujer de rostro bondadoso pero ojos pérfidos.

-Es Érzebeth…o así era antes de convertirse en lo que se ha convertido- murmuró June, desde su forma de espada.

-¿Quién iba a pensar que una mujer así se convertiría en una devoradora de almas?- preguntó Phoenix, acercándose a la pintura. Analizó todos los rasgos de la mujer, para compararlos con los que él había visto poco antes- Definitivamente el miedo es nuestro peor enemigo- susurró.

-Ya lo dice la profesora Albarn. El miedo solo nos hace más fuertes- recordó su compañera. Phoenix sonrió, pero ese gesto fue sustituido por una fina línea al captar una presencia a sus espaldas. Se agachó, esquivando unas garras que destrozaron el lienzo, y rodó para levantarse y encararse a su enemiga.

-Érzebeth Báthory, condesa de Csejthe, por tus crímenes pasados y presentes, has sido condenada. Yo, Phoenix Langdom, vengo a llevarme tu alma- recitó. Aquella frase siempre le había gustado. Quizás porque le hacía sentir poderoso, y porque a medida que avanzaban, estaba más cerca de conseguir lo que llevaba cinco años buscando.

-¿De verdad creéis que os lo dejaré tan fácil?- siseó Érzebeth, lanzándose hacia él. Phoenix esquivó nuevamente el ataque, centrándose en algún punto débil que pudiera tener.

-¡No se está quieta!- exclamó June, molesta, desde su posición.

-¿Te crees qué no me he dado cuenta?- preguntó Phoenix, irónico.

-¡A mí no me vengas con ese tono jocoso Nicky!- respondió ella, burlona.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Te he dicho que me llames Nick!- dijo él, levantando la voz.

-¡Esto es por lo de tapón!- acusó, haciendo vibrar la hoja de la espada.

-¡Es que lo eres!- se burló él

-¡Ahora sí que te voy a hacer imposible dormir por las noches!- respondió ella, enfadada. Érzebeth, confiada por la discusión que los jóvenes estaban teniendo, aprovechó su descuido para acercarse a ellos a través de las sombras. Dos almas más para mantenerse fuerte. Y encima dos almas poderosas, provenientes de alumnos de Shibusen. Se relamió, pensando lo delicioso que sería desgarrar sus pieles y tomar su vitalidad con sus propias manos.

Se lanzó hacia ellos, que seguían discutiendo, pero entonces el chico realizó un corte descendente en su dirección, atravesando su cuerpo. Érzebeth no tuvo tiempo ni de gritar cuando sintió que se desvanecía, quedando solo en su lugar una esfera de brillo rojizo. El aura brillante que había aparecido cuando June tomo la forma de arma, volvió, dejando ver a la chica nuevamente.

-Al final tenías razón- admitió, con una gran sonrisa, mientras cogía la esfera- El alma de Érzebeth es nuestra- canturreó.

-Hacerle creer que discutíamos ha estado bastante bien- añadió Phoenix, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

-Una más para nuestra lista ¿Cuántas quedan?- preguntó.

-Aproximadamente unas treinta y ocho. En cuanto las consigamos, podemos buscar el alma de una bruja y convertirte en Death Scythe- aseguró. Ella sonrió, y ante los ojos de sus compañeros, devoró el alma, relamiéndose a continuación- ¿Está rica?- inquirió.

-No es que esté rica. Es suave, y para mi tiene un ligero sabor a chicle de fresa- explicó.

Phoenix sonrió, mientras los dos salían del castillo. June sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño espejo rectangular, y miró a su compañero.

-¿Cuál era el número del Señor de la Muerte?- preguntó.

-Pues creo que era ocho, ocho, cero, cero, ocho, cero, cero, ocho, ocho- enumeró el chico, mientras ella lo iba marcando.

-Aún sigo sin entender la obsesión por lo simétrico…- murmuró.

-¿Pero tú has visto Shibusen? Toda su estructura es simétrica- comentó él, riendo. En ese momento la superficie del espejo, en vez de reflejar a los dos jóvenes, mostraba la imagen de un hombre maduro de ojos dorados que sonrió.

-¡June, Phoenix! Es un placer hablar con vosotros ¿Qué tal todo por Csejthe?- preguntó.

-Oh, misión cumplida, señor- aseguró June.

-Logramos engañarla para atacarla por sorpresa- explicó Phoenix.

-Todo fue idea suya, planeado desde nuestra llegada. Los aldeanos nos contaron cosas sobre Érzebeth y la engañamos, haciendo que se confiara- añadió la chica.

-¡Perfecto! Entonces podéis volver ya a Death City. Os estaré esperando- y sin más, colgó. Los jóvenes se miraron, satisfechos, y juntos se encaminaron hacia la aldea, mientras el sol despuntaba por el este, anunciando un nuevo amanecer….


	4. El ladrón de Siracusa

-Siempre he querido venir a Sicilia- murmuró la joven, apoyando los codos en la barandilla del barco. Rodeada de turistas que buscaban el placer de las playas o de la comida, ella parecía una más del conglomerado de gente que viajaba por puro interés.

-Hemos estado en Italia bastantes veces- gruñó una voz a sus espaldas. Se giró, haciendo ondear su cabello, un extraño conjunto de rubio ceniza con varios mechones de color castaño oscuro. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, un gesto al que su compañero estaba acostumbrado. Pero él sabía a ciencia cierta de que eran de un color azul plomizo, como si fueran a estallar en una tormenta en cualquier momento.

-Pero no en Sicilia- contestó, sonriendo. Estaba demasiado acostumbrada al carácter de su compañero. Era alto y delgado, aunque sus músculos estaban tonificados. Su pelo rubio ceniza presentaba matices dorados por el sol, que se mantenía en lo alto del cielo, con su habitual sonrisa burlona. Respecto a sus ojos, de color verde oliva, ella siempre le decía que había heredado los de su padre.

-Lo que tú digas- se quejó el, gruñendo nuevamente. La chica no pudo evitar reír, divertida por su comportamiento. Volvió a apoyarse en la barra, admirando la cantidad de tonos azules que se mezclaban en el agua- ¿Dónde dijo el Señor de la Muerte que nos esperarían?- preguntó.

-En el puerto. Ahí nos darán las instrucciones y un vehículo para llegar a Siracusa para encargarnos de Simbad- explicó ella.

-Simbad…El famoso ladrón de Siracusa- murmuró su compañero.

-Lleva un tiempo en la lista del Señor e la Muerte, pero como solo era un vulgar ladrón que robaba las almas en el momento anterior a la muerte, no le dieron tanta importancia como a otros- murmuró ella, entrelazando sus manos. Estas estaban enguantadas en unos mitones de cuero, a juego con su atuendo.

-¿Estás segura de lo qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó él.

-Eres mi compañero. El único con quien pude sincronizar mi alma, Joe. Creo que si tengo que hacer esto, eres tú el que debe estar a mi lado- murmuró, sonriente.

...

-¡Bienvenidos! ¿Sois los enviados de la academia, verdad?- el hombre que había hablado sostenía un cartel que ponía _Shibusen_. Los dos jóvenes se habían acercado a él en cuanto leyeron lo que ponía.

-Efectivamente. Soy Nadja, bibliotecaria- se presentó ella, haciendo una reverencia.

-Yo soy Joe, becario en la enfermería- dijo él, rascándose la nuca.

-Bien, bien ¡Bienvenidos! Yo soy Giaccomo, destinado aquí, en la hermosa Sicilia. Me han comentado que venís a la caza del ladrón de Siracusa ¿verdad?- inquirió.

-Sí. Nos ofrecimos voluntarios para completar la misión- respondió Nadja. El llamado Giaccomo la observó fijamente.

-Habéis dicho que sois la bibliotecaria y un becario en la enfermería… ¿cuántos años tenéis?- preguntó. Los jóvenes se miraron entre sí, sonriendo.

\- Casi veinte años. Nos graduamos hace un tiempo, y Joe es un técnico de dos estrellas- explicó ella. El pecho del chico se infló con orgullo ante la mención de su rango.

-Oh, bien, bien. Acompañadme- indicó Giaccomo, sonriente. Ambos jóvenes le siguieron, hasta llegar a una estilizada motocicleta de color vino- Aquí tenéis vuestro transporte. Siracusa no está muy lejos, no tiene desperdicio. Según los informes, Simbad suele rondar el puerto de la ciudad, aunque también le podéis ver por las iglesias- comunicó- Espero que todo os vaya bien- deseó, haciendo una reverencia. Nadja se la devolvió, pero Joe solo bufó y se subió a la moto.

-Volveremos cuanto antes, señor Giaccomo- aseguró la joven, montando tras su compañero y asiéndose a su cintura. Joe arrancó el vehículo, y aceleró, dejando tras de sí una estela de polvo que envolvió a Giaccomo…

...

-¡Ahí está Siracusa!- exclamó Nadja, levantando el brazo para señalar la ciudad. Se habían detenido a admirar el paisaje, idea de ella, y pudieron ver a lo lejos la hermosa ciudad.

-¿Seguimos perdiendo el tiempo o vamos a la caza de Simbad?- preguntó Joe, alzando una ceja. Nadja le sacó la lengua.

-Aguafiestas- acusó, divertida, mientras se subía nuevamente a la motocicleta y se ponían en camino. Tardaron una media hora en llegar al destino, donde los habitantes, de piel tostada por el sol, los miraron confundidos por su aspecto.

Nadja se bajó de la motocicleta, se deshizo del chaleco de cuero que llevaba y se acercó, con pasos gráciles, a un hombre que vendía cestos repletos de olivas y de tomates secados al sol.

-Buenas tardes. Nos preguntábamos si podía ayudarnos a encontrar a alguien- explicó, con educación. El hombre la miró con cierta desconfianza, pero se aclaró la garganta.

-¿De quién se trata?- preguntó.

-El alcalde de la ciudad. Somos personal de Shibusen- aquellas palabras bastaron para que la plaza entera, la cual había estado en silencio observando a los jóvenes, se llenara de susurros incontrolables. Joe gruñó ligeramente pero se mantuvo al lado de Nadja. El hombre parpadeó, pero pronto se vió indicando el camino a ambos chicos.

...

El alcalde les recibió en una pequeña pero pintoresca cafetería con los brazos abiertos. Les narró los problemas con los que habían tenido que lidiar por culpa del ladrón. Los jóvenes aseguraron que no había problema, que ellos se encargarían de detener a Simbad. El hombrecillo les agradeció mil veces su ayuda, y les dio la oportunidad de hospedarse en su propia casa.

-No hará falta, no se preocupe. Además de esto, tenemos otros asuntos que tratar en la isla, así que en cuanto acabemos con Simbad nos marcharemos- aseguró Nadja, inclinándose.

-No creo que tardemos mucho. Solo es un demonio inferior, será bastante sencillo- añadió Joe, revolviéndose el cabello. El alcalde volvió a agradecer su ayuda, confundido por la eficiencia que parecían mostrar, pero alegre de poder librarse de aquél ser endemoniado que se divertía robando y asustando a los habitantes de su ciudad…

...

-¡No me cogeréis!- Joe, con Nadja convertida en una hermosa guadaña, perseguía al nombrado ladrón saltando por los tejados de los edificios. Ni siquiera vio necesario contestar a sus palabras, aburrido por la jocosidad y seguridad de estas.

Ambos tenían dos estrellas, y habían sido los mejores de su promoción sin ningún atisbo de duda. No había nadie en Shibusen que no conociera su nombre, y ya desde hacía un tiempo, solo realizaban misiones para entrenarse, puesto que habían conseguido las noventa y nueve almas que se necesitaban para convertir a Nadja en Death Scythe.

-¿Seguimos jugando o le cazamos ya?- preguntó ella, desde el filo de la guadaña. Joe sonrió, divertido por la situación. La mano con la que sostenía a su compañera pronto se vio rodeada de pequeños fogonazos de luz.

-¿Lista?- preguntó.

-Siempre- aseguró ella, riendo. El arma se vio rodeada de los mismos destellos, que resultaron en relámpagos, los cuales rodearon completamente a Joe. Este realizó un corte en el aire, que pareció sesgar el espacio que lo separaba de Simbad. El ladrón no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para reaccionar, y se vio rodeado de una onda eléctrica que hizo que se desvaneciera por completo.

Nadja tomó su forma humana con una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras tomaba el alma de Simbad.

-¡Bien! Misión cumplida- celebró, riendo. Joe saltó a su lado, con una sonrisa similar a la de ella.

-¿Volvemos al puerto entonces?- preguntó.

-Si…aún hay algo que debemos hacer- susurró ella, guardando el alma en su bolsa…

...

Giaccomo se levantó de su asiento en cuanto llamaron a la puerta. Al abrirla, se encontró con los dos jóvenes de Shibusen, ella sonriente, y él con gesto huraño.

-¡Oh, bienvenidos! Habéis tardado poco ¿Qué tal todo?- preguntó. Nadja metió la mano en su bolsa para sacar el alma, rodeada de aquel brillo rojizo que la caracterizaba.

-Todo ha salido a pedir de boca, señor Giaccomo- aseguró, guardando nuevamente la esfera en su bolsa.

-Bien, bien…supongo que partiréis cuanto antes para volver a Death City ¿no?- quiso saber, sonriendo. Joe y Nadja se miraron y el chico entró sin pedir permiso, sentándose en la silla que minutos antes había ocupado Giaccomo.

-No, realmente. Tenemos otra misión aquí, en Sicilia- informó el chico.

-¿S-Si? A mí no me han informado sobre ella ¿de qué se trata?- preguntó. Nadja seguía sonriendo, e imitó a su compañero, entrando en el hogar de Giaccomo.

-Nada importante. Asuntos de la academia y del Señor de la Muerte…Puedo suponer que se ha enterado de que la nueva reina de las brujas ha roto el Tratado de Paz ¿verdad?- preguntó ella. Giaccomo tragó saliva, pero asintió.

-Por supuesto. Se nos ha informado a todas las ramas de ello- aseguró.

-Bien, era algo que suponía. Pero lo que realmente quería preguntarle, señor Giaccomo, era si usted- rio levemente, divertida por la situación- Bueno, si usted está en contacto con las brujas- aquellas palabras pillaron desprevenido al aludido, que boqueó, ligeramente. Su siguiente reacción fue fruncir el ceño.

-¿P-Pero qué falacias dice, señorita?- exclamó, indignado- ¡Yo, Giaccomo, al servicio del Señor de la Muerte, acusado de ser un espía de las brujas! ¡Es un ultraje!- bufó, enfadado. Percibió entonces que los ojos de Nadja, los cuales había visto entrecerrados, estaban abiertos. Joe se detuvo a admirar el color azul que tanto le gustaba.

-Joe…- murmuró ella. El chico se levantó, mientras una sonrisa surcaba sus labios. Giaccomo no vio venir la mano que hizo que se estrellara contra la mesa. Con un corte sangrante en la cabeza, miró aterrorizado a los jóvenes- ¿Sabe? Creo que se nos olvido decirle nuestros apellidos cuando nos presentamos- recordó ella, con gesto serio.

-Creía que lo habías hecho a propósito- murmuró Joe, riendo, mientras sacaba un paquete de cigarrillos del bolsillo de su pantalón. Se encendió uno, guardó la cajetilla de nuevo, y agarró a Giaccomo por el cuello de la camisa, obligándole a sentarse en la silla.

-Bien, señor Giaccomo… ¿quiere saber nuestros apellidos? ¡Son realmente interesantes! ¿Sabe? Es posible que los asocie en seguida con gente bastante importante de la academia- explicó la chica con tono ligeramente burlón, cogiendo otra silla para sentarse frente a él.

El aludido solo podía mirar a aquellos ojos azules tormenta. Asintió, asustado por el comportamiento de los jóvenes. Nadja volvió a entrecerrar los ojos mientras sonreía, aunque aquello no logró calmarle.

-Bien, formalmente me presento como Nadja Buttataki- comunicó.

-Y yo soy Joseph Stein. Joe, para mis amigos- añadió el otro. Giaccomo se enderezó, reconociendo los apellidos de ambos jóvenes.

-¿T-Tú…tienes algo que ver con Joe Buttataki?- preguntó.

-¡Premio!- exclamó ella, divertida- JB era mi hermano mayor. Fue asesinado poco tiempo antes de que yo naciera- explicó, encogiéndose de hombros- Y ya sabrá que él es el hijo del profesor Stein ¿verdad?-

-No hay nadie en Shibusen que no conozca al profesor Franken Stein- susurró Giaccomo. Joe se carcajeó, divertido.

-¿Lo has oído? Mi viejo es conocido por todos- preguntó, burlón. Nadja sonrió a su vez.

-Si conoce a ambos, sabrá entonces a que se dedicaba mi hermano ¿verdad?- Giaccomo trago saliva, preocupado. Joe Buttataki, JB para sus allegados, era conocido por el mote de _Caza-Topos_ , ya que era capaz de encontrar infiltrados en la organización de Shibusen- Se lo voy a preguntar de nuevo… ¿se mantiene en contacto con las brujas?- inquirió, abriendo otra vez los ojos y colocando el puño sobre su pecho. Giaccomo boqueó.

-N-No sé de qué me hablas- murmuró. Nadja suspiró, cerrando nuevamente los ojos, y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Sabe por qué estamos aquí, señor? Un nivel de dos estrellas es muy elevado para una piltrafa como Simbad- se apoyó en el respaldo, mientras Joe hacía crujir sus nudillos- Mi hermano no era el único con la capacidad de detectar mentiras ¿sabe? El doctor Stein ha investigado conmigo y tiene la creencia que dicha habilidad es algo genético- cruzó las manos sobre sus rodillas- No somos una simple bibliotecaria y un simple becario, señor Giaccomo. Aquí donde nos ve, somos conocidos como el Dúo Dorado de Asuntos Internos- aquél nombre hizo que el aludido se enderezara nuevamente.

Había oído hablar de dicho dúo, pero nunca se imagino que los dos jóvenes que tenía frente a él fuesen ellos.

-¿Y sabe cuál es mi apodo, señor?- Nadja se inclinó. Parecía divertirse por la situación que ella y Joe estaban viviendo. Giaccomo negó con la cabeza- La _Caza-Topos_ \- respondió, abriendo nuevamente los ojos…

...

-Buen trabajo, como siempre- felicitaron varios de sus compañeros a la pareja. Nadja negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

-No ha sido nada, solo hacíamos nuestro trabajo- aseguró.

-¿Os llevamos a Death City?- preguntó otro, señalando el helicóptero donde subían a Giaccomo. Joe y Nadja se miraron, y sonrieron.

-Volveremos por nuestro propio pie. Aquí la señorita quiere hacer un poco de turismo- aclaró Joe, señalando a su compañera con el dedo. Ambos se despidieron de los agentes que les rodeaban, y se subieron a la motocicleta. Nadja se aferró a la cintura de Joe, y apoyó su mejilla en la espalda del chico.

-Misión cumplida…- murmuró, con sonrisa tranquila.

-Vamos a divertirnos- añadió Joe, riendo, mientras arrancaba el vehículo…


	5. La Princesa de Hielo

Aquél era un pequeño pueblo de la estepa. La nieve caía en finos pero furiosos copos sobre los pocos transeúntes que se atrevían a poner un pie en la calle. En cuanto los jóvenes pisaron aquél lugar, pudieron sentir el miedo de los vecinos. Se podía palpar en el aire el temor de desaparecer en la tormenta, a manos de aquella que busca venganza.

-Abrígate- ordenó el más alto de ellos, un chico de cabellera rojiza y ojos pardos, que vestía un largo y grueso abrigo cuyo cuello llegaba a cubrir su boca.

-Cállate Mihail. Estoy bien así- respondió ella, una joven de andrógina figura y largo cabello de color chocolate, a juego con unos ojos dorados que refulgían bajo la tormenta. Su piel aceitunada era una característica que al llamado Mihail, eternamente pálido, le encantaba. Ella, en cambio, portaba una fina y larga chaqueta que cubría su cuerpo. Bufó, apartando los copos de nieve de su cara, y se detuvo, cruzándose de brazos- ¿Dónde demonios tenemos que ir para qué nos informen de nuestra misión?- preguntó.

-La casa del alcalde, Sanja- recordó su compañero.

-Sí, eso ¿ves algo?- preguntó.

-La nieve dificulta mi visión, por si no te habías fijado en los copos que caen-

-Oh, ya llegó el señor sarcasmo- se burló ella, sacando la lengua.

-Aún no me explico por qué demonios no tienes frío- gruñó, observando con molestia la poca ropa que llevaba.

-Vengo de un clan de Norte en el cual estamos tan acostumbrados al frío que nuestro metabolismo se ha adaptado de tal modo a él, logrando que no lo sintamos- explicó, encogiéndose de hombros, mientras oteaba a su alrededor.

-Sigo sin acostumbrarme- suspiró, mirando a su alrededor. La gente miraba a su amiga sin poder creer que la joven no se congelara así vestida. Mihail suspiró nuevamente, sacando el abrigo extra que tenía en la mochila, y se lo pasó a Sanja por los hombros- No estás pasando desapercibida-

-¿Yo? Si ya sabes que soy el centro de atención siempre, Mihail- aclaró, orgullosa.

-Lo que a ti te pasa se llama egolatría ¿lo sabías?- inquirió.

-Y lo que a ti te pasa se llama ser un cabeza de chorlito-

-Ni siquiera eres buena insultando, no sé porque me esfuerzo- comentó, sonriendo a través de su bufanda.

-¡Ajá! ¡El eternamente serio Mihail ha esbozado una sonrisa! Demetria me debe veinte rublos- se carcajeó la chica, dando palmadas.

-Aún no puedo creer que apuestes sobre cuando sonrío y cuando no- murmuró Mihail, alzando una ceja.

-Da las gracias. La próxima vez pensaba apostar quién se ganaba el derecho a depilarte esas cejas tan raras que tienes- se burló ella.

-¡Mi cejas no son raras!- se quejó él.

-Lo son, tienes que admitirlo, Mihi. Cuando antes lo hagas, antes te dejaré en paz con el tema-

-¡No son raras! ¡Y no me llames Mihi!-

-D-disculpen…- antes de que Sanja pudiera contestarle, una voz interrumpió su discusión. Ambos se giraron para observar a una mujer achaparrada, que los miraba con ojos brillantes- ¿S-Son ustedes…los estudiantes de la rama rusa de Shibusen?- preguntó, sonriendo.

...

-Bienvenidos- saludó el alcalde, realizando una reverencia formal ante los chicos. Mientras Mihail miraba a todos lados cohibido, Sanja esbozó una gran sonrisa.

-No se preocupe señor, nosotros nos haremos cargo de todo- aseguró- Solo cuéntenos que es lo que ha estado ocurriendo para poder trazar un plan acorde al problema- pidió. Mihail la miró con severidad.

-No puedes prometer nada, Sanja-

-Vamos, Mihail, somos los mejores estudiantes de la rama soviética ¿de verdad te crees qué no podríamos con este problema? Al fin y al cabo, se trata de la princesa Anastasia, nada menos. Es un honor poder enfrentarse a ella- aseguró. Su compañero puso los ojos en blanco y relajó los hombros.

-¿E-entonces nos ayudarán?- inquirió el alcalde, con ojos brillantes.

-¡Por supuesto!- aseguró la chica, mientras Mihail suspiraba y asentía.

-D-De acuerdo. T-Todo empezó hará unos meses. Los habitantes del poblado desaparecían misteriosamente en la noche, cuando empezaba la ventisca. No importa la edad, o el sexo, cualquiera desaparece- murmuró- Y….Y hasta hace poco, lo achacábamos a que se escapaban…hasta que encontramos a una de las víctimas. El cuerpo estaba congelado y atado a una cruz. De su cuello colgaba un cartel que ponía _La venganza de los zares será el motivo de llevaros a la tumba_ \- recitó, temblando- Tras ello siguieron desapareciendo personas, aunque en un intervalo más regular. Cada dos semanas, un habitante no volvía a pisar las calles…- murmuró- P-Por favor, ayúdennos. N-Nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con la caída de la familia de los zares, pero nos ha tocado pagar- suplicó, haciendo una reverencia. Ambos jóvenes se miraron, cómplices, y se levantaron.

-No se preocupe, señor Kozlo. Nosotros nos haremos cargo de ella- aseguró Sanja, mientras Mihail asentía.

...

-¿Ves algo?- Sanja, apoyada en el tejado del motel, negó con la cabeza mientras vigilaba los alrededores del pueblo a través de la mirilla telescópica del rifle de asalto. Mihail, convertido en arma, suspiró- La ventisca ha empeorado, y por orden del alcalde nadie va a salir esta noche, ni las que queden hasta que Anastasia sea atrapada- apuntó.

-Por eso debemos cazarla ya. No quiero que los aldeanos vivan encerrados hasta que ese demonio se digne a aparecer-

-¿Te estás preocupando por la gente, Sanja?- inquirió Mihail, burlón.

-¡Claro que sí, bufón!- exclamó ella, bajando el arma y suspirando- Crecí en un pueblecito como este ¿sabes?-

-¿En serio?- Mihail se sorprendió, ya que su amiga no solía contarle cosas de su pasado.

-Sí. Todos nos conocíamos muy bien, y bueno…en la época de nieves, todos los niños éramos mandados a la escuela, y allí nos quedábamos encerrados hasta que se pasara. Como estábamos todos juntos, nadie se quejaba, pero a decir verdad yo lo odiaba. Quería correr por la nieve, rodar y saltar…Nadie me hizo nunca mucho caso, en el orfanato eran así- gruñó. Lo único que su amigo conocía era aquél dato de que Sanja había sido criada en un orfanato. Antes de que pudiera responder, la chica elevó el rifle, en la dirección contraria a la que había estado apuntando hasta ahora.

-¿Q-Qué ocurre?-

-Su Majestad ha regresado- canturreó ella, burlona, volviendo a adoptar su característica personalidad. Ajustó la mira, quitó el seguro, y apretó el gatillo, haciendo que resonara el disparo a través de la furiosa ventisca.

Pudieron escuchar un grito desgarrador, y la chica saltó desde su posición, para correr al origen. No tardaron en llegar. De rodillas en mitad de la plaza, Anastasia se agarraba el hombro. Su piel era de un cristalino color azul, su melena blanca caía en cascada sobre su espalda, y sus ojos, dos cuencas oscuras y vacías, destilaron odio hacia los chicos.

-Mihail, primera forma- ordenó Sanja. Un aura brillante envolvió al fusil, que pareció encoger en las manos de la chica- _Modelo Smith & Wesson, calibre 32_\- murmuró, mientras en su mano aparecía un alargado revólver con recámara de color oscuro. Apuntó a Anastasia y disparó tres veces, logrando acercar solo una de ellas debido al repentino movimiento de la chica. Sanja sonrió, esperando aquello, y disparó nuevamente a las salidas de la plaza, logrando que una gran capa de nieve cayera en cada una de ellas- ¿Sabes cuál es la cualidad más destacada de un cazador, su Alteza?- inquirió, burlona- Su capacidad de atrapar a su presa en su terreno- contestó- Mihail, quinta forma- el aura volvió a brillar, haciendo que el arma creciera- _Modelo Heckler & Koch HK21, calibre 7,62 mm_\- recitó, mientras su amigo tomaba la forma de una ametralladora. Las varas que la sostenían se alargaron, posándose grácilmente en el suelo, y Sanja no dudo en empezar a disparar una ráfaga de balas contra Anastasia.

No se preocupaba por las casas, dado que las balas no era más que sus ondas de alma. En cierto momento, logró acertar en las piernas del Kishin, haciendo que tropezara. Sonrió.

-Segunda forma. _Browning GP-35, calibre 9 mm_ \- el arma tomo nuevamente la forma de un revolver, aunque con un cañón recortado. Lo alzó hacia la cabeza de su rival- _Do svidaniya, velichiye_ \- murmuró, antes de apretar el gatillo.

El cuerpo de Anastasia desapareció en una humareda, y dejando tan solo una esfera rojiza que flotaba ante ellos. La chica abrió la carga, absorbiendo el alma, y suspiró.

-Trabajo realizado, Mihail- sonrió, pasándose la mano por el cabello, mientras su compañero volvía a adoptar su forma humana.

-Te divierte bastante esto de cazar ¿eh?-

-¿A mí? No te puedes imaginar cuanto- admitió, soltando una carcajada, mientras se dirigían hacia la casa del alcalde.

...

-Habéis hecho un buen trabajo, chicos- los jóvenes suspiraron ante aquél espejo en el que podían ver reflejado al director de Shibusen, y actual Señor de la Muerte: Death the Kid- Anastasia ya no causará más problemas por allí en Rusia.

-Bueno, al fin y al cabo, estábamos en nuestra salsa- se jactó Sanja, haciendo suspirar a su amigo.

-Discúlpela, señor. No sabe lo que es la humildad- Kid sonrió, recordando a un joven muy similar a la chica que tenía delante.

-No me voy a andar con rodeos preguntándoos cuántas almas os faltan para cazar una bruja. En su lugar, quiero ofreceros algo a los dos- comenzó. Los chicos se miraron entre ellos, sorprendidos- Sanja Mirkova. Tu percepción de almas es gratamente sorprendente. Pocos alumnos de Shibusen la tienen tan desarrollada como tú- sonrió, orgullosa por el cumplido. Durante años había aprendido a diferenciar las almas humanas con las almas de los Kishin, aunque de momento no podía ver las de las brujas, pero sabía que con entrenamiento lo lograría- Y tú, Mihail Pushka. Eres parte del selecto grupo de armas demoniacas, al que solo cuatro personas, sin incluir a la profesora Nakatsukasa, pertenecen- el chico se sonrojó, cohibido. Su familia, durante generaciones, había sido portadora de la capacidad de transformarse en una infinidad de armas de fuego, aunque su hermano, Tsar Pushka, muerto veinte años atrás en combate, era el mayor. Él había heredado la capacidad de transformarse en todas esas armas, y Sanja había resultado ser la compañera perfecta para él con su vasto conocimientos de armas. A pesar de todo, solo habían conseguido cinco de las formas: dos revólveres, dos fusiles y la ametralladora. Según su difunto padre, su familia había conseguido hasta diez formas- Bueno…lo que quería deciros, es que me gustaría contar con vosotros en la sede principal de la Academia Shibusen. Estoy seguro que con vosotros entre nuestros estudiantes, esta amenaza que cierne al mundo será erradicada- invitó.

Sanja y Mihail se miraron sorprendidos por la invitación ¿Trasladarse a Death City? ¿La sede del que había sido su hogar durante tanto tiempo? Los jóvenes sonrieron, y a Kid no le hizo falta que contestaran a su pregunta para saber la respuesta. A su vez, sonrió satisfecho…


	6. Nuevos conocidos

June se estiró en la cama, sintiéndose más cansada de lo habitual. La última misión la había dejado hecha polvo, y llevaba varios días sin poder dormir bien.

Phoenix y ella habían sido enviados a las costas escocesas para enfrentarse al cabecilla de una familia devoradora de almas, conocidos como el clan Bean. Sawney Bean había sido un criminal reconocido, perseguido, y ajusticiado, pero por algún extraño motivo logró librarse de aquella condena, y escapó, dejando a su clan a manos del Señor de la Muerte.

Hacía poco habían recibido informes de que el cabecilla había vuelto a actuar, y Shibusen se vio en la obligación de enviar a dos estudiantes para que se encargaran de él. June y Phoenix fueron los elegidos por el Señor de la Muerte, y aunque encontrar a Sawney y pelear contra él no duró mucho, la joven pudo sentir algo más oscuro proveniente del interior del condenado. Una nota discordante que vibró en ella durante todo el viaje de regreso a Death City, y que aún en ese momento hacía que diera vueltas y más vueltas en la cama. Suspiró y se levantó, dispuesta a quitarse aquél recuerdo de la cabeza.

Cuando salió de la habitación, el olor a mantequilla y mermelada inundó sus sentidos, haciendo que sonriera. Phoenix colocaba las tostadas sobre la mesa justo en el momento que ella aparecía.

-Buenos días- saludé él, con una cálida sonrisa.

-Buenos días- devolvió ella, sentándose en la mesa.

-¿Té, leche o café?-

-Café, he pasado mala noche y quiero despejarme- pidió, suspirando. Phoenix la miró preocupado, y sirvió el café en una taza, que tendió a su amiga.

-Deberíamos ir a hablar con el doctor Stein. A lo mejor él sabe qué te pasa- ofreció.

-Lo he pensado, y me resulta buena idea. Aunque también deberíamos ver a Claire. A lo mejor la magia tiene algo que ver, y ella es la única de la academia capacitada para curar heridas producidas por ella, sin incluir a la profesora Diehl- suspiró, dando un trago a su taza de café, antes de mordisquear una tostada.

-¿Cuánto llevas así?- quiso saber Phoenix.

-Desde la misión de Escocia. Y-Yo...- suspiró nuevamente, insegura de hablar de lo que sentía con su compañero. Tenía miedo de que Phoenix no la tomara en serio, y que le dijera que no era nada importante- S-Simplemente es la historia de Sawney Bean. Me ha dejado con muy mal cuerpo, seguramente es solo eso- explicó.

Phoenix solamente pudo mirar preocupado a June. Sabía que eso no era lo que le pasaba, pero a no ser que su amiga hablara, sentía que no podía insistir en el tema...

...

-Buenos días Marie- saludó Nadja. La aludida, una mujer madura de cabello rubio entre el que se podía distinguir alguna cana, y cuyo único ojo visible era de color dorado, sonrió a la recién llegada y la invitó a pasar.

-Buenos días Nadja ¿Vienes a buscar a Joe?-

-Sí, hoy le toca a él abrir la enfermería- explicó, caminando hacia el salón. Conocía aquella casa como la palma de su mano, ya que había pasado más tiempo allí que en su propio apartamento. Marie Mjolnir y Franken Stein, los padres de Joe, eran como unos padres para ella misma, en especial porque Marie fue una buena amiga y antigua pareja de su hermano.

-Bueno, tú tranquila, en seguida baja- aseguró- ¿Quieres café?- Nadja declinó la oferta y se sentó en el sofá lleno de remiendos- Joe me ha contado vuestra aventura en Sicilia- comentó.

-Oh, sí. Fue una misión bastante sencilla. Giaccomo mentía como un bellaco, fue bastante sencillo acabar con su fachada- admitió la chica.

-¿Sabes? Me recuerdas mucho a tu hermano- murmuró Marie. Nadja sonrió. Le gustaba que le hablaran de él, aunque nunca le hubiese podido conocer debido a su prematura muerte a manos de Justin Law, antiguo Death Scythe y traidor de la academia.

-Nunca podré igualarle- murmuró. La mujer la miró fijamente unos segundos y avanzó hacia ella, para colocar una mano en su hombro.

-No. Pero del mismo modo, él no podría igualarte a ti. Tú eres tú, Nadja. Y JB era JB. Sois muy diferentes, y cada cual tiene una habilidad que le hace único- aquellas palabras lograron que la chica sonriese

-Gracias Marie...- susurró, abriendo los ojos. La aludida sintió una punzada en el pecho al reconocer el color de su antiguo amigo en la joven, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, un sonido que ambas conocían bien se escuchó. Giraron la cabeza hacia la entrada del salón, encontrándose a dos figuras que cruzaban el umbral con una silla de oficina con ruedas.

Ambos iban igualados, y ambos cayeron de bruces contra el suelo.

-Viejo, te he ganado- comentó el más joven.

-No, mira, mi brazo sobresale más que el tuyo- respondió el otro.

Nadja sonreía mientras Marie se llevaba la mano a la cara, sin saber que más hacer.

-Esto es mi día a día- gruño, levantándose- Franken, deberías ser un ejemplo para tu hijo-

-Si lo soy-

-Un BUEN ejemplo, Franken- recalcó ella. El aludido sonrió, burlón, mientras se levantaba, y tiró del brazo de su mujer para besarla- ¡F-Franken!- exclamó, ruborizada.

-Oh, vamos. Ya no son niños-

-Si papa, pero yo vivo aquí ¿recuerdas?- inquirió Joe, con voz burlona, mientras se levantaba. Nadja hizo lo mismo, acercándose a su compañero.

-Ah, por cierto. Tengo que darte una cosa- la chica alzó la mirada al doctor de la academia, que rebuscaba en ese momento en una montaña de papeles. Sacó con cuidado una carpeta y se la tendió a la chica- Son los resultados de las pruebas que te hice hace poco- añadió. Nadja sonrió y cogió la carpeta.

-Gracias, doctor...- murmuró...

...

El piso era un amplio apartamento con dos habitaciones, un baño y una cocina americana, abierta a un salón de grandes ventanales por los que entraba una espléndida luz. Los dos chicos avanzaron, sorprendidos por el espacio, recordando su antiguo hogar, en el cual debían hacer malabares para poder moverse con soltura.

-Es bastante bonito- murmuró Sanja, asomándose a la ventana tras abrirla- Y las vistas dan directas a la escuela- comentó, apoyándose en el alféizar. Mihail acarició la isla de la cocina y se giró hacia su acompañante.

-¿Y dice que el Señor de la Muerte nos pagará el alquiler?- inquirió. La mujer, de larga cabellera rubia y una sonrisa radiante, asintió.

-Kid os quiere en esta rama de Shibusen y por ello os vamos a dar las comodidades que necesitéis- afirmó, calándose un sombrero vaquero.

-Profesora... ¿Thompson era?- dijo Sanja, girándose hacia ella. La aludida asintió, apoyándose contra la encimera.

-¿Sí, Sanja?-

-¿Las clases son iguales a las de Rusia, verdad? Lo digo porque al ser diferentes profesores, a lo mejor dan distintas cosas- comentó, rascándose la nuca.

-Oh, por ello no te preocupes. Kid se ha ocupado de que todas las ramas de Shibusen den la misma materia- informó- Pero para aquellos alumnos que tengan problemas, hay profesores que dan clases de apoyo- añadió- Por ejemplo, mi hermana Patty y yo somos las encargadas del campo de tiro, ayudando a los estudiantes que tienen compañeros que se transforman en armas de fuego, por si os apetece practicar algún día. Tengo entendido que Mihail y tú formáis un excelente dúo de revólver y pistolero-

-¡Oh, eso sería genial!- exclamó Sanja, alejándose de la ventana- Lo tendremos en cuenta, debemos buscar las cinco formas restantes de Mihail- dijo, señalando a su amigo. Liz sonrió, y se acercó a los chicos.

-Entonces... ¿os quedáis el piso? ¿O preferís mirar otras cosas?- preguntó.

-¡Claro! A mí me gusta. Tenemos espacio, y una habitación para cada uno- se giró a Mihail- ¿Tú qué opinas?-

-Pues está bastante bien, y también está cerca de la academia, así que no tendríamos problemas en ir y venir- murmuró.

-¿Hay trato entonces?- Liz tendió ambas manos a los chicos, que tras mirarse unos instantes entre ellos, las tomaron.

-Hay trato- contestaron los dos a la vez.

...

-Buenos días Joe- el aludido se giró para encontrarse a una chica de cabellera rosada que sonreía vivaz. Le devolvió el gesto, levantándose de la silla y la invitó a pasar.

-¿Necesitas algo June?- inquirió. Conocía a la chica desde que eran pequeños, ya que ella había crecido en Shibusen bajo el cuidado del cuerpo docente. Habían crecido prácticamente juntos, y se trataban como auténticos hermanos aún sin serlo.

-Estaba buscando a tu padr...al doctor Stein- explicó.

-Oh, pues aún no ha llegado, pero yo puedo ayudarte- ofreció- ¿Qué te ocurre?-

-Últimamente he tenido alguna que otra pesadilla- murmuró- N-No he podido dormir bien, y bueno, era para ver si me podía recetar algo- explicó, rascándose la nuca.

-Bueno, si solo es eso creo que te puedo ayudar yo- ofreció Joe. June se sintió tentada a aceptar con tal de no contarle al joven lo que sentía realmente. El chico esperó, paciente a su respuesta, justo en el momento que la puerta se abría de par en par, dejando entrever una figura menuda vestida de verde y largos cabellos platinados, seguida de otra joven de melena negra recogida en una coleta.

-¿Quieres dejarme en paz?- inquirió, molesta, la rubia. La otra esbozó una sonrisa ladina y, sin que ninguno de los presentes se lo esperara, tomó los pechos de la chica.

-Oh, vamos, mi querida diosa, no seas así- bromeó.

-¡Minami! ¡Suéltame ahora mismo!- exclamó, dándole un manotazo. Joe y June solo pudieron observar la escena que se desarrollaba entre ambas chicas, sin saber muy bien que hacer, hasta que una figura apareció tras ellas.

-¿Por qué hay tanto alboroto en mi consulta?- Joe gruño, haciendo su silla hacia atrás.

-Viejo, estoy yo de guardia- se quejó. Franken Stein, su padre y el actual doctor de la academia, entró en la enfermería dejando una estela de humo tras de sí.

-Eres un becario, necesitas a alguien supervisando tu trabajo-

-Aun así, no necesito un niñero-

-Diciéndolo de modo que lo entiendas, no voy a dejar que pongas tus manazas sobre los expedientes médicos- dijo Stein llanamente, antes de girarse a la rubia y su amiga, que seguían forcejeando- ¿Freya, verdad?- la rubia asintió, liberándose por fin de la morena.

-Sí, doctor. Freya Alexandersdottir. Y mi compañera, Minami Yagami. Venimos por los medicamentos de la población mágica de Death City- explicó.

-Ah, sí. Las píldoras inhibidoras de magia- Stein se giró a uno de los cajones de su escritorio, el cual abrió tras desbloquear la cerradura. Sacó una bolsa de papel y se la tendió a Freya- Aquí están las instrucciones. Hay suficientes para todas las brujas, y no te olvides de entregarle también a la profesora Diehl su dosis- Freya asintió, cogiendo la bolsa, y salió de la enfermería junto a su compañera. Se giró entonces hacia June, que aun seguía en allí, de pie- ¿Qué necesitas?- siempre había notado que con ella usaba un tono más afable que con el resto de estudiantes. Sonrió, tímida.

-Le había comentado a Joe que desde la última misión he tenido alguna que otra pesadilla- explicó- Y no he podido dormir muy bien- añadió. La mirada de Stein la analizó de arriba abajo, pero se limitó a asentir y a coger un bote de un estante.

-Estas son unas pastillas que te pueden ayudar. Anulan la capacidad cerebral de generar imágenes en el sueño. Prácticamente podrás dormir sin preocuparte por soñar, pero tu cerebro seguirá funcionando con normalidad- explicó. June cogió el frasco, esbozando una sonrisa- Y ahora a clase, a no ser que quieras llegar tarde- la chica no pudo evitar reír, y tras dar las gracias salió de la sala.

Sus pasos la llevaron hasta el aula, donde un montón de alumnos se arremolinaban. Se detuvo, extrañada, hasta que divisó una melena conocida. Era un chico alto, de pelo castaño aunque con diversos mechones de colores que la pillaron por sorpresa.

-¡Atsu!- el aludido se giró, dejando ver a June su único ojo castaño. Atsushi Kodeyama era un meister de su curso que tenía por compañera a Ebony Gaffiot, un arma de primer curso. El chico había perdido a su anterior compañero en una misión, y Ebony había resultado la única capaz de sincronizarse con él, y él con ella.

-Ah, hola June- saludó.

-¿Qué ocurre con esos mechones?- preguntó, sorprendida.

-¿Esto?- cogió uno de color rosado con los dedos y suspiró- Ebony- explicó llanamente, esbozando una sonrisa- A veces le dan pataletas y me tiñe el pelo- añadió, volviendo la vista al tumulto de gente.

-¿Y eso? ¿A qué se debe?- quiso saber.

-No lo sé, cuando llegué, estaba todo el mundo como loco- se encogió de hombros.

-Son nuevos alumnos- dijo una voz que June conocía bien. Alzó la mirada hacia su compañero y sonrió.

-¿Nuevos alumnos?-

-Más que nuevos, son trasladados. He escuchado que vienen de Rusia bajo las órdenes del Señor de la Muerte- explicó el de pelo morado, mientras se apoyaba en la pared.

-¿Por qué querrá el Señor de la Muerte a dos estudiantes rusos?- quiso saber June. Pero antes de que pudieran responder a su pregunta, una mujer de pelo rubio ceniza y ojos verdes apareció por el pasillo, seguida de un hombre de cabello blanco y ojos rojizos. Los alumnos entraron rápidamente a la clase, y la pelirrosa pudo ver a una chica castaña y un chico de melena rojiza.

Todos se sentaron en las gradas, aun cuchicheando de los dos alumnos que estaban allí. June se percató que la chica parecía muy ufana al recibir toda aquella atención, todo lo contrario que su compañero, el cual debía estar asándose de calor con tanto abrigo puesto. Ambos adultos se colocaron al lado de ellos, y miraron a la clase.

-Bien chicos, a partir de hoy contaremos con dos compañeros más- anunció Maka, girándose hacia la pareja- Por favor, presentaos- pidió.

-Yo soy Sanja Mirkovic, meister, es un placer estar aquí en Shibusen bajo orden directa del Señor de la Muerte- se presentó ella, inclinándose. Su melena de color chocolate estaba recogida en una coleta alta, y sus ojos dorados miraron divertidos a todos los que la observaban con la boca abierta.

-Mihail Pushka, un honor estudiar con todos ustedes- murmuró él, a través de su bufanda, causando una impresión muy distinta a la de su compañera.

 _Nos hemos topado con un dúo bastante peculiar_ pensó June, apoyándose en la mesa...


	7. La cruz de las brujas

Katarina Virta atravesó las puertas de la biblioteca y buscó con la mirada la figura de Nadja. Pudo encontrarla enseguida, sumergida entre varias torres de libros, mientras parecía decidir donde colocar cada uno de ellos. Observó desde su posición a la joven, y sonrió, acercándose a ella.

-Buenos dias, Nadja- saludó. La aludida alzó la vista, y a la rubia le sorprendió ver el color de sus ojos. Siempre la había visto con estos entrecerrados, y poder apreciar aquél tono que evocaba a tormentas le gustó. Nadja en seguida cerró los ojos, esbozando una sonrisa sincera.

-Buenos días, profesora Virta ¿puedo ayudarla en algo?- inquirió, caminando hacia el mostrador de información, con un grueso tomo en la mano.

-Si, buscaba información acerca de las brujas- informó- Dado los recientes ataques, creo que es necesario hablar a los alumnos de ellas- comentó.

-¿No se encargaría la profesora Diehl de eso?- la bibliotecaria frunció el ceño, extrañada.

-En estos momentos Kim no se siente con fuerzas para dar clases. La muerte de Maaba ha afectado a todas las brujas que residen en la actualidad en Death City, y bueno, me estoy encargando de sus alumnos- explicó. Aquello pareció bastar, ya que la joven salió del mostrador y se dirigió a una de las muchas estanterías, cogiendo un libro de tapas gastadas, pero bien cuidado.

-Entiendo. Aquí puedes encontrar toda la información que necesitas. Dado que desde el Tratado, Shibusen no había recibido ataques, no se le ha dado mucho uso- explicó, tendiéndolo a Katarina, que lo cogio agradecida.

-Muchísimas gracias- comentó, esbozando una sonrisa. Dejó sus datos y salió de la sala, encontrándose en el pasillo a un hombre alto, de imponente figura, pelo oscuro y ojos del color del mar.

-¿Has terminado?- inquirió, con voz grave. La rubia alzó la mirada y sonrió

-No tienes que acompañarme a todos lados, Thomas- suspiró. El aludido, Thomas Warthon, compañero de la mujer desde que empezaron sus estudios en Shibusen, alzó la ceja.

-Eres mi meister-

-Soy tu amiga, pero eso no significa que debas ser mi guardaespaldas. Se cuidarme sola- aunque insuficientes, aquellas palabras parecieron bastar a Thomas, que sonrió a la chica y le revolvió el pelo en un ademán cariñoso- ¡E-Eh!- exclamó.

-Siempre serás la misma renacuaja de siempre, Kat- suspiró, cruzándose de brazos- Sabes que lo hago por tí- la rubia se sonrojó, apartando la mirada de los ojos de su amigo, y bufó.

-Te he dicho que no me llames renacuaja- murmuró. Thomas solo pudo reír ante sus palabras, antes de pasar un brazo por sus hombros.

-Vamos, que llegamos tarde a clase-

...

-¿El viaje desde Rusia es muy largo?-

-¿Es verdad que el Señor de la Muerte os ha pedido venir expresamente a Death City?-

-¿Eres buena con la percepción de almas? Eso es lo que ha dicho la profesora Albarn-

-¿Cuál es tu forma de arma, Mihail?-

-Ese apellido...¿no es el del antiguo Death Scythe, Tsar Pushka?-

-¿Cómo es qué no tienes calor?-

Aquellas solo eran algunas de las preguntas con las que avasallaban a Sanja y Mihail. Ella parecía encantada con la atención, y respondía a cada duda que podía con animosidad. Él, por su lado, se mantenía algo apartado, demasiado azorado como para contestar. June, acompañada de Atsushi y Phoenix, observaba con curiosidad a la joven rusa, los movimientos de sus manos, su lenguaje corporal.

-Ha llamado la atención de todo el mundo- murmuró.

-Teniendo en cuenta los últimos acontecimientos, la llegada de dos nuevos alumnos es una buena distracción- comentó el japonés, mirando la puerta.

-Ella parece bastante cómoda- Phoenix esbozó una sonrisa- Es como si le gustara captar toda esa atención-

-¡Atsu-kun!- el rostro del aludido se iluminó, fijando su vista en una figura femenina, de piel como el ébano, y dos coletas en las que destacaban múltiples colores. June vió como Atsushi se levantaba e iba junto a la chica, que se acercaba a ellos con paso decidido.

-¡Ebo-chan! ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- inquirió.

-¿Qué qué estoy haciendo aquí? Habíamos quedado para entrenar- recordó, riendo. Con una rápida despedida, los dos jóvenes salieron del aula dejando a June y Phoenix junto a la marea de gente que todavía rodeaba a los rusos.

-Me pregunto que forma tomará...¿será un arma blanca como yo?- murmuró June, apoyando sus brazos sobre la mesa.

-¿Por qué no bajas y le preguntas?-

-¿Estás de broma, verdad? ¿Has visto acaso al pobre Mihail? Está bastante agobiado, y no creo que le apetezca tener encima a otra persona preguntando que tipo de arma es- suspiró, incorporándose- Prefiero esperar a que estén solos, o al menos que no haya tantísima gente- aclaro.

-A mi me gustaría saber que nivel de percepción de almas tiene Sanja...somos pocos los capaces de analizar y describir el terreno gracias a ella, y poder conocer a otra alumna capaz de ello es alentador- comentó Phoenix, echando la silla hacia atrás.

Katarina Virta atravesó entonces la puerta, portando un grueso libro con ella.

-Buenos dias- saludo, sonriendo. El corrillo que rodeaba a los rusos se dispersó, decepcionado al no poder seguir hablando, y todos se colocaron en su sitio para comenzar la clase...

...

La luna negra, eternamente suspendida en el cielo del mundo de las brujas, mostraba los matices rojos de la sangre que anunciaban una nueva muerte.

El cuerpo inerte se extendia en el suelo, sus ojos sin vida observando el manto nocturno, eternamente oscuro.

-Hay mas herejes de las que pensaba- su acompañante se giro en su dirección, esbozando una sonrisa socarrona.

-No pueden huir de usted, Majestad- su cabello, del color del vino tinto, caía sobre su pecho recogido en una trenza. La aludida, una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos níveos, asintió.

-Llama a Yojimbo, que se haga cargo de él-

-¿Es buena idea tener a un humano con nosotras?- susurró la de la trenza.

-Nòir, Yojimbo es el poseedor de un alma inquebrantable. Es más poderoso que los simples humanos, aunque no más que nosotras, las brujas- recordó- Además, es un espadachín excepcional, tenerlo de nuestro lado es beneficioso- la llamada Nòir se inclinó.

-Entiendo entonces sus inclinaciones, Majestad- murmuró.

-Sabes que eres la única a la que le permito que me llame por mi nombre, Nòir-

-Lo siento, Asora- se disculpó- No me acostumbro a verte gobernando a las brujas. Se ve que no todas estaban contentas con el Tratado-

-Promete un poco de caos y masacre y tendrás a ese grupo. Añade un poco de manipulación y tendrás a todas las brujas a tus pies- comentó, pérfida- Aunque me da mucha rabia saber que entre el grupo que huyó estaba el hombre del ojo demoníaco- miró a la luna- Es curioso. Siempre pensé que nunca anunciaba las muertes que aquí se producían-

-Seguramente se deba a la muerte de Maaba. El velo entre ambos mundos se ha debilitado tras ello, debe acostumbrarse a su poder- explicó una voz tras ellas. Se giraron para observar a un joven esbelto que portaba una bolsa repleta de espadas. El pelo, de un tono ceniza, llegaba por sus hombros, y sus ojos de color café observaron con respeto a la soberana.

-Oh, Yojimbo, has llegado más rápido de lo que esperaba- comentó Nòir, sonriente.

-En cuanto he recibido su mensaje, señorita- miró el cuerpo tendido en el suelo, el charco de sangre que se había extendido- Me haré cargo en seguida- murmuró, cogiéndolo en brazos, y desapareciendo tras hacer una reverencia

-¿Crees qué es buena idea que crean que él es el asesino de herejes?- inquirió Nòir.

-Así le temen. A pesar de todo, es capaz de luchar con una bruja de igual a igual- explicó Asora, suspirando. Una pequeña mariposa apareció ante ellas, y revoloteó alrededor de la monarca. Alzó la mano y vio como el insecto se posaba en la palma, para poco después desaparecer dejando tras de sí una nube de polvo- Volvamos a la ciudad-

Nòir se inclinó y juntas se encaminaron al lugar. No tardaron mucho en llegar, y allí se encontraron con un espectáculo ciertamente macabró, aunque ya usual, en la plaza.

La bruja que poco antes habían asesinado estaba atada a una cruz, con los brazos extendidos. El resto la observaba. Algunas impotentes, otras regocijándose del destino de la desdichada. Yojimbo mordisqueaba una espiga bajo la cruz, con la bolsa de espadas a sus pies.

Asora solo pudo sonreír. No iba a permitir que el Señor de la Muerte aplastara sus planes. Conseguiría sus objetivos y sumiría al mundo en el caos...


End file.
